Yes, Sir
by kickassia.princess
Summary: Set post "Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang," mild spoilers. Ianto is angry with Jack's behavior concerning John Hart. Explicit M/M slash, Janto.


**Title:** "Yes, Sir"

**Characters:** Jack/Ianto

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings: **M/M explicit slash, mild "Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang" spoilers

**A/N: **This is my first TW fic, so any reviews both positive and negative would be greatly appreciated!

**"Yes, Sir"**

"Jack!" Ianto's voice was harsh, angry, and Jack sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He'd known Ianto would be angry, had known it since he first laid eyes on Captain John Hart. Jack had let his history with the man cloud his judgment, and had put the entire team at risk. That wasn't, however, what Ianto was angry about.

The door to Jack's office slammed open, then slammed shut with equal force. Ianto stood still for a moment, fury radiating off his broad shoulders. Even while waiting for a tongue-lashing, Jack couldn't help but notice how well the Welshman filled out his dark gray suit, or how well he looked in the burgundy dress shirt. He would have done better to notice the angry determination settled in Ianto's eyes.

"Get up, _Jack_," he snarled. Jack arched an elegant eyebrow and looked at him.

"Aren't you forgetting the 'sir'?" His voice was calm, yet there was an amused sparkle in the clear blue eyes. Ianto was adorable when he got angry.

"I said, _get up._" The Welshman's voice was pure steel, cold and icy. Jack sobered, realizing that he wouldn't be able to lighten the mood with his patented Harkness wit. He stood, moving away from the desk and turning to face Ianto.

"Is there a problem, Ianto?" He kept his voice calm, soothing, but it seemed to have no effect on his angry lover.

"Is there a problem?" Ianto practically sputtered the phrase, disbelief lacing the anger so prominent in his voice. "I'll say there's a problem. It's that bloody damned Hart you practically swooned over before he nearly got us killed!"

Jack couldn't help but laugh. He didn't mean to, truly, but the sight of his Ianto all up in arms because of _jealousy_…well, that was a sight to see.

"Ianto, you really are adorable," he said, still chuckling. He wasn't expecting the slap. Ianto struck him across the face, not hard, just enough to sting and catch his attention. "What was that for?"

Ianto scowled. "I never said you could speak. Just shut up for once in your life, would you, _Jack_?" Jack complied, realizing the depth of Ianto's emotion.

Ianto waited a moment, ensuring Jack's obedience, before he spoke again. "Turn around, _Jack_, I think you need a little lesson in who's important in your life."

Jack turned slowly, a thread of anticipation trickling down his spine and pooling warmly in his groin. He had a strange feeling that he would enjoy this particular side of Ianto.

"Strip." Ianto practically bit out the word, his luscious Welsh accent a contrast to the harshness of his tone.

Jack did as he was bid, carefully removing each article of clothing, taking care to fold them neatly and place them on the desk. His efforts were rewarded by an approving nod from Ianto, although the Welshman's face was still stony. Jack stood with his back to him, his bare skin a sharp contrast to the steel gray of his office.

He could hear footsteps as Ianto moved closer, close enough that Jack could feel his breath on the back of his neck. A kiss feathered on his shoulder, followed by a sharp nip. He bit back a yelp of surprise, and forced himself to remain still as Ianto worked his way up to his ear, teeth tugging at the lobe.

"You need to learn a lesson, Jack," he murmured. "Do you know what it is?" Ianto didn't give him a chance to respond, running a finger lightly down Jack's chest, stopping a mere fraction from the captain's fully erect cock. "You need to learn who you belong to." Jack opened his mouth to comment on this, receiving a sharp smack on the buttocks the minute he started to speak.

"I never said you could talk." Ianto's voice still held the edge of steel, and Jack wisely closed his mouth. Ianto moved away for a moment, and Jack could hear him rummaging around. He returned a minute later, placing a condom and a half-empty bottle of lube on the desk in front of Jack. Jack grinned, the expression earning him another sharp smack on his ass. Ianto put a hand on his shoulders, shoving hard.

"Bend over the desk and put your hands on it." His voice was low as ever, steely and commanding. Jack did as Ianto instructed, bending low over the desk and thrusting his ass towards the younger man. Ianto slapped it again, harder this time. "Don't move, _Jack_. You don't get to do anything until I tell you." Ianto waited a moment before prompting, "What do you say, _Jack?_"

Jack gritted his teeth. "I don't move until you tell me to." Another smack. "I don't move until you tell me to, _sir_."

"Good boy." Ianto smiled sardonically, gently rubbing the red marks he'd left on Jack's ass. "You see? You're learning."

"Yes…sir."

Satisfied that Jack had learned respect, Ianto continued the lesson, pressing Jack down against the desk. "Don't move from this position unless I tell you to." He moved away then, and Jack could hear the soft swish of fabric as Ianto disrobed. He could almost see it, first the tie would come off, followed by the jacket and waistcoat. The shirt was next, the burgundy fabric sliding effortlessly across the pale skin. He would undo the belt next, then slide off the pants. Ianto went commando usually, so boxers weren't an issue. Jack moaned softly at the thought of Ianto standing behind him, bare naked, his heavy arousal jutting proudly forward. The sound only earned him yet another smack across the buttocks.

Ianto moved to stand behind him, running his tongue the length of Jack's spine. "This is your last lesson, Jack," he murmured. "Captain John Hart has no claim to you." A slicked finger pressed into Jack's opening, surprising him. He hadn't heard Ianto open the lube.

"You do not belong to Captain John Hart." A second finger joined the first, pressing deep, scissoring slightly. "Captain John Hart does not belong to you." A third finger, and Ianto curled them slightly, just barely brushing across the one spot that drove Jack crazy.

Suddenly, he slid the fingers out, leaving Jack bereft for a moment. He reached up, tugging on Jack's hair , turning his lover's head to face him. "You belong to me." The words were calm and filled with steel. "You. Are. Mine." He entered Jack on the first word, punctuating the statement with hard thrusts until he was seated firmly inside him.

Jack couldn't help but moan as Ianto held him down, the hot length thrusting deeper and deeper with each powerful thrust. Ianto reached forward, wrapping his fingers around Jack's erection, stroking in time with the hard thrusts.

"Who is fucking you right now, Harkness? Who do you belong to?"

Jack's world was spinning. Ianto pounded into him hard, each stroke slamming into that sensitive bundle of nerves. His hand covered Jack's cock, stroking firmly, bringing Jack ever closer to the edge.

"Whose are you!" Ianto practically yelled in Jack's ear, his thrusts becoming harder and faster with each word. Jack couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Yours!" he gasped, thrusting his hips into Ianto's hand. "I belong to Ianto Jones." He barely got the words out, squeezing them through clenched teeth as he finally came, spurting over Ianto's hand. "I'm yours."

"Fuck, Jack…" Ianto's voice trailed off as his thrusts became more erratic, until he finally spilled himself inside his lover, his body wracked with shudders.

"As I am yours," he murmured in the afterglow. "As I am yours."


End file.
